


Aprés La Rose

by stellar_dust



Category: Doctor Who, Le Petit Prince
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/pseuds/stellar_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and the Prince find they have a few things in common, and the Doctor gets some good advice.  French version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aprés La Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Après [ce dessin](http://sailorptah.deviantart.com/art/J-avais-une-fois-une-rose-103146369) par sailorptah.
> 
> For an English translation, see the linked work at the bottom of the story.
> 
> This takes place after _Le Petit Prince_, and sometime between _The Runaway Bride_ and _Smith and Jones_.

"J'avais une fois une rose," disait le petit prince à son visiteur.

"Ah, moi aussi, mon petit prince, moi aussi," disait le Docteur.

"J'ai aussi un mouton," disait le petit prince avec espoir.

"Ah oui?" disait le Docteur, mais encore il continuait à regarder fixement les pauvres restes de la rose du petit prince.

"Oui," répondait le petit prince. Il s'agitait. "Mon mouton a mangé ma rose."

"Oh, mon petit prince," criait le Docteur, en regardant le petit prince. "Oh, désolé, mon petit! Je regrette .. je regrette beaucoup ..."

"Mais pourquoi, Docteur?" demandait le petit prince. "Pourtant, quand elle était ici, elle était si belle, et si naïve, et je la protégeais, et je l'aimais."

Ici il s'arrêtait, et il embrassait son mouton qui arrivait là jusqu'à ce moment.

Le Docteur lui regardait avec de grands yeux et le visage blanc.

"Maintenant," continuait le petit prince, "j'aime mon mouton et mes volcans et mes baobabs et ma planète. Et puis, j'aime encore ma rose."

"Mais vous êtes triste, mon prince," disait doucement le Docteur.

"Bien sur, un peu," disait le petit prince, surpris. "Mais elle était belle, et je l'aimais; et je l'aime encore, ainsi elle est toujours belle. Ainsi, je suis heureux."

"Mééééééééé," disait le mouton.

"Et j'ai aussi mon mouton pour me rendre heureux!" disait le petit prince rapidement, en l'embrassant encore.

"Oh, mon petit prince, je vous envie," disait le Docteur avec un grand soupir. Il s'asseyait sur la planète à côté de la pauvre rose sous son globe de verre.

Le soleil se couchait.

"L'univers a mangé ma rose," disait le Docteur, très doucement.

"Désolé, monsieur," disait le petit prince avec politesse.

_Le Docteur est un peu étrange_, pensait le petit prince. _Mais si un mouton peut manger une rose, pourquoi pas un univers?_

Il écoutait le Docteur.

"Comment puis-je aimer l'univers, mon petit prince?" criait le Docteur. "Comment puis-je l'aimer, comme vous aimez votre mouton? Comment puis-je, quand il a mangé ma belle rose, ma rose aimée? Comment puis-je ....."

"Je ne sais pas," disait le petit prince. "L'univers est plus grand qu'un mouton. Vous ne pouvez pas l'embrasser, je pense."

"Vous avez raison," disait le Docteur, défait.

Le petit prince ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il soulevait le globe que restait autour de sa rose, et il cueillait un seul pétale.

Il le donnait au Docteur.

Surpris, le Docteur lui regardait. "Mon prince," inspirait-il, prenant le pétale. "... Merci!"

"Peut-être," disait le petit prince lentement. "Peut-être que votre rose est avec ma rose. Peut-être restent-elles ensemble."

"Je pense que non," disait le Docteur gentiment. "Mais c'est possible."

Et le Docteur mettait le pétale dans sa poche, à côté de son cœur, et regardait encore le ciel avec toutes ses étoiles.

Le petit prince regardait le Docteur.

"Vous savez," disait-il. "Il y a eu cette fois, quand j'étais si triste. J'ai trouvé un ami. Et j'ai cessé d'être triste."

"Ah oui?" disait le Docteur.

_Peut-être que le Docteur ne veut pas d'un ami,_ pensait le petit prince. _Pauvre Docteur!_

"Mon ami," continuait le petit prince, "il m'a donné mon mouton."

"Oui?" disait le Docteur. "Vous êtes formidable, mon petit prince." Il secouait la tête.

"Vous aimez votre rose, qui est morte; vous aimez votre mouton, qui a mangé votre rose; et vous aimez votre ami, qui vous a donné votre mouton qui a mangé votre rose. Formidable!"

Le petit prince ne comprenait pas, mais le Docteur était beau quand il souriait grand comme ça, ainsi donc le petit prince était-il heureux.

"Mon ami," disait le petit prince à nouveau, "habitait sur la Terre. Je pense que, peut-être, il y a beaucoup d'hommes sur la Terre qui ont besoin d'un ami."

"Peut-être que vous avez raison," approuvait le Docteur.

Le soleil se levait.

"La Terre est grande," disait le petit prince.

"Oui ...."

"Peut-être aussi grande que l'univers."

Le Docteur considérait le petit prince. "Peut-être."

Ils restaient comme ça pendant un moment.

"Merci pour mon pétale," disait le Docteur.

"Je vous en prie," répondait le petit prince.

"Vous voulez que je parte, n'est-ce pas?"

Le petit prince embrassait son mouton, s'excusant vivement. "Vous êtes très sympathique," disait-il. "Mais ... votre boîte bleue est trop grande pour ma planète. Elle étouffe mes volcans!"

Le Docteur riait. "Le TARDIS est trop grand pour beaucoup de planètes, j'en ai peur!"

"Peut-être," disait le petit prince. "Mais pas trop grand pour la Terre."

"Non," disait le Docteur, réfléchissant. "Jamais trop grand pour la Terre."

Et le Docteur se levait, et il disait "Au revoir" et "Merci, mon ami!" au petit prince, et il partait avec sa boîte bleue au milieu d'un grand bruit.

"Quel homme étrange!" disait le petit prince à son mouton. "J'espère qu'il trouvera un ami, et qu'il n'oubliera jamais sa rose. Et j'espère qu'il aimera encore l'univers."

Sur ces mots, le petit prince se levait pour s'occuper de ses volcans, qui s'étaient remplis de suie.

Avant qu'il ne commence, le TARDIS revenait, bruyant.

La tête du Docteur apparaissait dans léncadrement de la porte. "Voulez-vous voyager avec moi, mon petit prince?"

"Non, merci, Docteur," disait le petit prince, souriant. "J'ai déjà eu mon aventure. Et ma planète a besoin de moi."

"Oh," répondait le Docteur avec déception.

"Allez-vous-en, Docteur," disait le petit prince, sûr de lui. "Trouvez votre nouvel ami!"

"Oui," disait le Docteur, en souriant. "Vous êtes sage, mon petit prince."

"Oui, sage," convenait le petit prince. "Maintenant, bougez-vous! Vous étouffez mes volcans!"

"D'accord, d'accord, au revoir encore," disait le Docteur avec un large sourire.

Et il partait de nouveau, comme la première fois.

"Le Docteur ira bien," déclarait le petit prince.

"Mééééééééééé," déclarait le mouton.

Le petit prince jetait un coup d'oeil vers sa rose morte sous son globe, et alors il commençait à nettoyer ses volcans.

* * *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After the Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45924) by [stellar_dust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_dust/pseuds/stellar_dust)




End file.
